    [Patent document 1] JP-2003-256341 A
There is a case that a cellular phone having the Bluetooth (registered trademark, referred to as BT) communication function is brought into a compartment of a vehicle equipped with an in-vehicle apparatus which also has the Bluetooth communication function. When the in-vehicle apparatus and cellular phone come to be in the state where the BT communication is possible, the cellular phone transmits mail information (e-mail transmission source, date and time of mail arrival, e-mail subject name; mail text, etc.) to the in-vehicle apparatus. The in-vehicle apparatus thus displays the mail information received from the cellular phone. Such a configuration is disclosed, for example, in Patent document 1.
Incidentally, in order to forward an e-mail from a cellular phone to an in-vehicle apparatus, a method for connecting therebetween a Message Access Profile (MAP) defined by the telecommunications standard of the BT is studied.
An incoming voice call may arise in the cellular phone while a user reads out mail information stored in the cellular phone and display it in a display section of the in-vehicle apparatus. In such a case, the in-vehicle apparatus interrupts the operation of reading out of the mail information from the cellular phone, notifying the user of the incoming voice call arising. Further, the in-vehicle apparatus prepares touch switches such as a response switch or a response refusal switch for the user to answer the incoming voice call or to refuse to answer the incoming voice call.
However, some models of cellular phones break down the connection of the MAP, which has been connected until then, when the user answers the incoming voice call by operating the response switch. In such a case, for the user to resume the operation for reading out the mail information from the cellular phone after completing the handsfree call, it is necessary to execute an operation to re-connect the MAP, which was once disconnected. This poses a disadvantage in operability.